Suliban
, an unenhanced male Suliban]] , a female Suliban]] The Suliban were a nomadic humanoid species from Sector 3641 whose homeworld became uninhabitable in the 1850s. Many Suliban settled in the Tandar sector, but when the Suliban Cabal began attacking the Tandarans in 2144, they were rounded up and placed in detainment camps. ( ) Suliban were no more evolved than Humans, and normally possessed three bronchial lobes. Vulcan evaluation concluded they were nonthreatening. ( ) One Suliban, Sarin, had the ability to measure trust by assuming close physical proximity to an individual; in this case, a seemingly passionate kiss with Jonathan Archer. ( ) Their first contact with Humanity came in April of 2151, when two Suliban agents pursued Klaang, a Klingon courier, to Earth. Though these Suliban were killed, several more boarded the starship ''Enterprise'' while it was transporting Klaang to Qo'noS, and succeeded in kidnapping him. One of the Suliban was killed by Captain Archer, and examination revealed he had been genetically enhanced. Further investigation showed this Suliban belonged to the Suliban Cabal, which was working for a benefactor from the future as footsoldiers in the Temporal Cold War, in exchange for these enhancements. ( ) During the war the Cabal opposed several factions, such as the Na'kuhl. Vosk once attempted to disrupt the evolution of the Suliban as a sentient species, but failed. ( ) In the mirror universe, the had acquired a Suliban cloaking device by January of 2155. ( ) Technology * Suliban cell ship ** Cylindrical type ** Spherical type * Suliban helix * Suliban pistol * Suliban rifle * Suliban salvage ship * Suliban shuttle * Suliban stealth-cruiser * Suliban transport * List of unnamed technology Individuals * Danik * Narra * Raan * Sajen * Sarin * Silik * List of unnamed Suliban Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Additional references * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Background information The name "Suliban" was coined by Rick Berman, after the , months before the . According to Berman, the "Taliban was just a mysterious, exotic name to me. Several years ago, I went to Afghanistan. I used to make documentary films and traveled around the world, and the Taliban regime was just getting a stronghold there. To me, there was something incredibly dramatic about the name Taliban it was like something out of a story." ( ) When the Suliban are introduced in the script of "Broken Bow", they are referred to as having "an unusual dappled texture to their skin." http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/ent001.txt The Suliban were ultimately featured a lot less than they originally were intended to be. Stated production illustrator John Eaves, "The Suliban were a strange race and they were to be so prominent in the new series, but by season 2 they had pretty much faded away." http://johneaves.wordpress.com/2009/11/14/the-sulibon-stealth-ship-from-shockwave In fact, the Suliban seemed to have settled down by the 23rd and 24th centuries, as they are not mentioned in any series other than Enterprise. Early in the series' development, the creators hinted that the audience would learn the fate of the Suliban species (and why they never appeared outside the prequel series), but that too must have been changed when the Temporal Cold War arc was prematurely ended in ''Enterprise'' s fourth season. A sheet with Suliban script remained in Hoshi Sato's quarters aboard Enterprise. The sheet was part of a bulletin board which was sold off on the ''It's A Wrap!'' sale and auction on eBay. Also sold at the same sale and auction were a Suliban interrogation device, seen in and , , a Suliban wall panel , and a special effects make-up head wrap. According to the Star Trek: Star Charts, on page 60, the home system of the Suliban was named Suliban. This star system was located in the Beta Quadrant. The system's primary was a red dwarf. External links * ca:Súlibans cs:Suliban de:Suliban es:Suliban fr:Suliban Category:Species